the_somber_stratagemfandomcom-20200214-history
Federated Corporate Union
Federated Corporate Union History The Federated Corporate Union, otherwise known as Mindscape entity ID: 333875633966943636 -5567633-A-33574, is an extreamly dangerous factino that took residency on the island well over 5,000 years ago. Creator forced over ran and destroyed said faction leaving a withered remnant. Faction is otherwise defunct and no longer valid in current threat projections. Diplomacy / Culture The Federated Corporate Union is fairly open about it's relations with other empires, taking a non-aggressive, progressive trade stance with any and all known civs. The FCU is closely focused on economic, and social benefits, so much so that any new expansion or improvement is highly sought after. The FCU prides trade and barter highly, and views any incursion on currently claimed, established, or coveted space / planets / gas giants / systems as a extremely hostile action. The culture of the FCU is highly bureaucratic and organized. This systems stems from the heavily corporatized / commercialized governments. Political Set up The political set up of the Federated Corporate Union is a complex amalgamation of political and socioeconomic developments. With a representative, more over democratic, local government organization, that leads up unto large country sized plots of land. The FCU can manage the smaller scaled more everyday portions of the individual states and groups.(The portions of government that govern a continent, or set amount of land on a planet, are more focused on their regional problems. This governing system varies planet to planet and even on Shield Worlds, the size and power one local government can vary as well, this all depends on the location, resource abundance of the system, economic priorities of corporations in the system, and overall development and the ability of that government to sustain itself. This is in place so that no one is misrepresented or over represented.) Then, through a system of some what autonomous self governing civilian governments, they maintain, and elect, the make up the council of members who follow a strict doctrine for that planet. They serve as the overall tenants and authoritative voices of that planet. (This only works for worlds, and shield worlds, never expanding onto other worlds, but into space. That can only happen if there is only one governing council from one world, or shield world.) The document is set out to establish how they govern all local governments below them. This document is known as the Local Government Policy, and can be changed by the people of that governing world. This system only works for planets, not star systems. The rest of the glue that holds everything else would be Sovereignty, or the governing body above them. Sovereignty holds little power over the economic, or social portions of the local governments, but maintains absolute military and direct political control over them. (Sovereignty has absolute control over the military units, Military production centers, and overall planet laws. Although Sovereignty sees equally on terms of planet governing from a local government. Sovereignty is not obligated to protect all civilian assets, but usually does so to protect interests.)''Sovereignty is organized by private corporate backers, military super computers and normal generals, and legislative super computers. Sovereign, the entity / person / thing, only makes problems more complex. Sovereign is the un-challenged leader, and owner of everything below him. Sovereign may own everything, may establish any laws he / it / they may want. But a limited government prevents him from becoming a totalitarian dictator. The make up of solar systems are named and governed by super massive logistics AI. These AI are given unique personalities and are pitted against each other on some parts on their own system's needs and wants, to the point of some levels. Sure they may want the prosperity of their own regions, but are kept willing to help and aid other regions and the central governing Sovereignty. They are there to maintain not only their portion of area alive, but the future and success of the entire federation. The AI also are to compete within their own jurisdiction, as they are constantly fighting for their place and governing position. There are many different political "candidates" who help organize many different levels of government and are competent players in a federated government, and a local one. ''(Although, due to political over capability the AI are not generally allowed to be in local governments.) ''Military The military is an important part of the history of not only past versions of Sovereign's holds. Past to present, there are countless examples where the military has either expanded his reach, power, and prowess. Now, among the harden ruins of the original Corporate Dominion, a new military forms on the basic concepts of the previous one. Starting off, the military will now begin focusing on higher trained, and better equipped units. Second, the military will focus on independence from the Population of the FCU, using cloning programs, independent military funding and economy, and near independent operation status: Defend the FCU populace from direct, indirect, political, sociological, and economic harm through military action. Finally, the military will serve directly under Sovereign and Janet. Military Naval Ships *'Drop Ship''' One of the more outdated ships in the Corporate arsenal, The Arc-150. Though the Regar Drop Ship has still seen use in many wars the Corporates have had over time. One of the many de-classified files of wars these ships have been used in would be the Soj'ier wars. Where the local dictator of planet system ID: 11928-11693-99876 went rouge from Sovereign's orders, and his anti-orbital guns were effective at keeping ships from orbit. During these wars cloaked Drop Ships carrying teleportation nodes to the surface allowing remote detonations of anti-orbital equipment and eventual takeover of the systems economic and political landscape again. *'Fighter' One of The Most modular unit at the Corporate disposal would be the ARC-550 All Purpose ship, this ship is amazing at displaying its colors. The ARC-550 has been used in every professional conflict the Corporates have participated in to date. And the most memorize moment of the ARC-550 would be the pirate uprisings of the Alpha systems. During the formation of the CE there were many pirate bands that laid claim on the systems we owned, and many attacks were made upon our bases. Task forces of 5000 fighters were assembled to cover a retreating fleet from enemy fire. While every last fighter had been destroyed they had in the process killed off many enemy assaults on all fronts, many times surrounded. *'Corvette' The ASD - HHF 'Gee Too' is an experimental corvette stealth ship design, with a heavy emphasis on speed and agility. Using a newly designed engine type, it allows for the construction of sleek, seemingly engineless ships. The new engine prototype is a modification to the EM drive core. Using highly classified, and highly advanced, exotic material parts, it features some of the most powerful thrust to weight ratios ever seen from corporate research. Some other hallmarks is the newly designed composite armor. Using a highly compacted multi layer high capacity energy storage methods. They also utilize extensive Dark Space transit methods, getting all of it's power from large immobile reactors on the other end of a dark space node. There's also one last innovation to this design of ship, it comes fully interfaced with a AI cyber security suite. Only the best computation technology is used on the ship class to make it an effective vessel. This is the smallest class warship in the Corporate military, and employs one medium redshift obliteration cannon, four heavy mounted automatic direct blue shift emitters. *'Frigate' The ARC-1500 Arch-Blight frigate was originally picked in the early formation of the original Corporation that sovereign owned and since has gone through various upgrades to its current state. Like almost every unit in the corporate arsenal these ships are very modular and are able to replace any part on the ship in a speedy manner. Now the Arch-Blight sees daily use in corporate foresight. *'Cruiser' The ARC-2500 Heavy-Dawn Cruiser was born in to the corporate armies during the formation of our empire, as it has served us well for the most being. Easy to build and easy to repair due to the parts used. These ships can be built up from parts that frigates, and dreadnoughts use. The cruiser, alongside the frigate, have served as the two main class ships in the armada, and the most notable war that these ships really shined in would be the Soj'er Wars. After drop ships had destroyed the anti-orbital mass drivers on the planet cruisers, alongside frigates, were the first to enter orbit. Being some the first ships in to orbit they were able to lay down orbit to ground destruction upon the dictators’ cities, and defensive positions. Soon the drop ships, carrying teleportation nodes, allowed armies to be moved on to the surface without dropping from orbit. at this time it was crucial to keep the enemy from assaulting those positions the drop ships were in, so from the mobile weapon platforms on the cruisers made it impossible to assault the teleporters and soon won back the economic and political landscape of the planet. *'Dreadnought' The ARC-9000 is a huge ship consisting of heavy armor, weapons, and shielding. This ships is the most feared in the entire navy as it is 4km long, 2km wide, and 2km tall. These larger ships were used to stake out deep in to enemy space and deal outrageous amounts of damage to them. The most notable war the ARC-9000 has served in would be the Rage Wars. Pirates were assaulting several corporate protected worlds and while they could defend themselves they were not. Unaware of what had happened a unit of 2500 9000's was deployed to investigate, upon arrival no fighting was observed. But a trap lay by several dictators owned by sovereign trying to rebel. After several rounds of fighting and over 7,432 enemy ships destroyed the rebels fled as the victorious 9000's were able to fend off and return to corporate space. *'Carrier' The Pack mule of the armada, The ARC-2500 Pack Mule, houses, maintains, and repairs 5000 fighters at a time. Is the second most heavily armored ship in the fleet carry’s heavy defensive weapons and has strong shielding. The 2500's most notable battle would be the Pirate uprising in Alpha space. A Pack Mule ordered to cover a retreat of friendly forces deployed its fighters to make that possible. While the carrier did not survive it provided a large window of time for our forces to repair and rearm for the battle that secured Alpha Enclave space. Although they are limited to a certain size most of the time, the way they are build, in modular sections, allows them to be expanded and resized whenever. *'Invasion Carrier' The ARC-3000 Devastator is at heart a carrier but scaled up 100%. These ships are far and few between but are some of the most truly awesome and devastating ships. While this class of ship is new to the Dominion we have no recorded battles that these ships served in. but feelings are optimistic as they can house 10k fighters, 10k interceptors, and a force of 10k troops. This is one of the largest classes of ship the Corporate Dominion has to offer, 6km long 4km wide and 4km tall they are huge and larger than dreadnoughts. Though their only offset is they only have short range defensive weapon load outs. Although they are limited to a certain size most of the time, the way they are build, in modular sections, allows them to be expanded and resized whenever. *'Mother ship' The ARC-1 Vanguards are the newest ships to the frontlines and are the largest to serve under the chain of command. These ships are tasked with commanding ships under its wing, and effectively are miniature headquarters. As these ships are some of the rarest and hardest to find they do vary, from a command vanguard, assault vanguard, defense vanguard, medical vanguard, and a heavy vanguard. At the following dimensions of 10 km long 7 km wide and 5 km tall they stagger and out stretch every ship known in the chain of command. While those are the standardized vanguards, the Vanguard of Destruction is a very special mother ship, as it is the flag ship of corporate command. The VOD is abnormal in its construction, taking stray from normal ARC's the VOD is 15km long, 10km tall, and 9km wide. Although they are limited to a certain size most of the time, the way they are build, in modular sections, allows them to be expanded and resized whenever. ''Armor *'Light Tank''' the 105-JNR “Scourge” is a quadruped lightly armored all terrain assault vehicle. Similar to some other vehicles in the corporate arsenal but there are several differences between the NCDA and JNR. First, being the obvious is the means of transport as the vehicle has four legs. Second, would be the armor density and thickness as the lighter armor begins at 10T. Boasting a medium direct purple shift emitter the Scourge has powerful main cannon, the secondary of the Scourge is two plasma injection green shift emitters. Outfitted with a mass reducing drive the Scourge can reduce its mass by 75% for two minutes, during this time several jets strapped to the hull of the vehicle allows it to lift itself over terrain or obstacles. *'Medium Tank '''The 150-JNR “Jaguar” Is the middle man between a destroyer and landing craft. Having different weapon lookouts from a red shift Tri-Direct emitter, with two blue-shift globular mortars. This medium tank emphasizes mobility, and fire power. And is widely versatile across all types of terrain, Thanks to its anti-gravity generator and composite mixed matter composite armor. The Jaguar was the vital link in the Rachnini rebellions as they used fast paced guerrilla tactics with heavy Arial strikes. As a result the modular medium tank has a good mobility and moderate armor rating with a comparable firepower of that of a well off combat tank. Mounted on a quadruped chassis, this model of tank is fairly standard alongside the other models. *'Heavy Tank The 500- JNR "Panther" Is the heavy hitter in the tank battalions. Mounted on a hexapod chassis the heavy tank takes heavy armor to a whole new meaning. The panther has one red shift obliteration cannon, four blue shift mortars, and one pulse generator on the bottom of the chassis. This heavy tank is primarily used to form the heavy armored sections of a blitzkrieg, or heavy offensive in a battle. The panther is outfitted with a overhauled mixed matter anti-gravity generator that reduces its mass by 50% for a given time of five minutes at a time, allowing this tank to readjust its vertical vector. *'''Super Heavy Tank '''The 1000- JNR "Heavy-Weight" is the largest tank vehicle in the corporate pay-roll, with a decapod chassis this monstrosity is massive compared to the other tank designs. This massive vehicle has one large red shift obliteration cannon, one glassing laser, 30 blue shift mortars, and hundreds of metric tons of mixed matter composite armor, nuclear capable, and has one large scale pulse generator. Being so large this vehicle has telportation frames so that it is able to deploy lighter tanks on the field. The Heavy-Weight even deploys lighter Wasps and Hornets to help in defense and offensive measures. Aircraft *'''Scout Aircraft The AZC-120 "Tempest" is a lightly armored, lightly outfitted aircraft used for scouting operations and areas of visibility. Standard airframe with over hauled pulse jets allowing quick bursts of speed in any direction. Using multi-directional pulse jets allows the Tempest a guaranteed miss from enemy fire, but at the cost of that the Tempest has no offensive or defensive weaponry. *'Hover Fighter' The AZC-770 “Wasp” is a reliable, powerful feat of engineering. Boasting a medium strength airframe and a overhauled scram jet the Wasp is a fast and powerful opponent. Loaded out with two blue shift globular launcher emitters, two high speed red shift emitters, and one green shift direct cannon, the Wasp is heavily loaded with enough firepower to fight one weight class above its belt. *'Hover Gunship' The AZC-840 “Hornet” is a multi-purpose / multi-use aircraft, loaded with 8 scram jets for VTOL capability. A heavy airframe accompanied by four mounted purple shift globular launchers, six high speed red shift emitters, and two red shift direct cannons. The Hornet is very modular being able to shift to a support role, or even an assault. But its main purpose was to help troops on the ground, either transporting them or giving cover fire the Hornet is a powerful beast. *'Hover Carrier' Easley the largest aircraft in the corporates, the AZC-900 “Uc’ tammi” is the size of a building, large enough to carry several Hornets and Wasps. The 900 is large and a heavy beast, boasting six very large, and powerful, scram jets for VTOL capability. Holding only defensive weaponry, the 900 has Anti-Air guns on it’s under belly and on the runway up top. Holding a ship like design the 900 can make aquatic landings as well as land. The 900 is large enough to have several teleporter frames, being able to bring aircraft directly from NS. Finally, the 900 is able to drop from an orbital trajectory, having heavy armor and heavy shielding has its perks, making it a very versatile ship to deploy on worlds with dense atmospheres. ''Army and Ground Forces *'Husk': Mindless killing machines that are the remnant of a failed clone. These things have basic shielding and an extremely durable mixed matter alloy battle frames. They are the light swarm units used to force out difficult encamped enemy positions, these things have the capability to drop from low orbit. Using swarm tactics the standard husk uploads information to a collective think tank that a massive hoard of husks share, things like sound, sight, location, and position to the net allowing a overseer to take at hand on ground information and battle tactics. These husks constantly update and work together to frighten and overwhelm the enemy. Often times being loaded out with a plasma knife, or a plasma sword. The husk, in recent years, has become nearly 99% synthetic with very little organic compounds. *'Trooper (Human): Trained Clone that has gone through rigorous training and refinement, through skill and genetic layout, have achieved the rank of standard infantry. These Men have the capability to drop from Medium-Low orbit. Troopers have a large layout of weapons to select from as they are extremely modular, usually having a diverse load out that changes per-mission whether needing an assault weapon or a defense weapon. Whatever the situation the weapons loaded out to a trooper will change with the situation. In recent years, the Corporate Dominion have been in need of more specific classes and variation of military trooper class. Standard training undergoes over 2 years, a long series of physical training, situational awareness, and hard point orbital drop training. *'''Guerrilla Hunter / Hunter (Iz'avonian): Arguably the best tracking, hunting, and seeking ability among any other unit. Prime, genetically modified, physically honed, killer female Iz'avites. Armored with light, agile, composite armor shelling, heavy shielding, and cloaking, they are alight and agile class. Their armor, loaded to the brim with stealth technology, is buffed out with omni-directional light weight EM drives. They are the fastest, and most agile, in the entire corporate army. The weapon load out the Hunter uses is linked back to their history, as the unit links back to their agricultural society. They have the only specialized weapon, as dictated by the commission who created this unit, a highly advanced plasma strung, mass reduction aided, hyper compound bow. High power, high penetrating, dark-knife. It's simple, sleek, and effective at cutting many materials the FCU has tested it against. Finally, would be the ammunition their bows use. They are aided by micro FTL technology. Although, the ammunition - while in atmosphere - do not go anywhere near that speed. This allows the speed to be changed, as the ammunition is small and easily produced, and can compete with some of the best anti-material direct shift weaponry in FCU load outs. *'Trooper (Dwarf)': Being the shortest bunch of them all, the Dwarven trooper is put through the same rigorous training, and genetic modification, as the others. But, due to their naturally innate ability for the underground, these troops specialize in demolitions, subterranean combat, and subterranean construction. The Dwarf is akin to a support class of trooper, like an engineer, but more accustomed to miles of rock and stone above their heads. The regulation Dwarf clocks in at 5'5, and around 130 LB. Being extremely modular, a demolitions unit can pick from timed explosive weaponry, to PPEE's (Plasma propelled Energy Explosives.) Coming standard, along side every other trooper, they can drop Medium-Low orbit around a planet, or body. *'Trooper (Le'mer)': Being the first alien species the CD has uplifted from lower tier existence, the Le'mer are the light framed snipers, scouts, and assassins / spy's of the army. Having a knack for, quite literally, running their pray to death. The Le'mer have a unique sense of "Endurance". Being loaded with light armor presets, the Le'mer are able to preform at their best of agile combat and cat like reflexes. These troops are best used in asymmetric warfare, being ideal for the job, and information collection as they can use their skills to hide around the enemy and stalk their advances. Unlike standard troopers, the Le'mer are able to preform a maneuver known as Planet Jumping. When on a smaller, natural, satellite, the Le'mer can, in theory, run -- aided by the suit -- fast enough to boost in to orbit and then drop on to the planet destined for invasion. *'Tank Form (Heavy Wuth Ogrian)': Weighing just over a light Corporate tank, the Tank form is a four legged beast standing at 13 ft. tall, 8 ft. wide, and packing seriously heavy and thick external armor. This beast, on its own out weighs a light tank with out armor, or ordnance on it. Being given over 2,000 lb of composite matter / exotic matter alloys. (Hyper Flexible, and strong materials used usually on heavy armor for invasion carriers.) And loaded with four quick succession direct red shift emitters, one direct red shift energy cannon, and two blue shift globular explosive emitters. These are the heaviest units of the corporate infantry division. Being Quadrapedal, and bipedal, the Tank Form can shift its weight to be able to walk on two legs. When in quadrapedal form, a tank form can fire all of its main weapons. While on two legs it can fire only two of its quick succession direct red shift emitters, and use the two melee weapons it has. A claymore style plasma long sword, and shoulder mounted energy shield. The plasma claymore totals at 9 ft. long, and almost a ft. wide, this remastered ancient weapon can half several men at once in one swing. *'Fighter Form (Light Wuth Ogrian)': Essentially the same as the standard trooper, these fighting forms are bread with their natural armor and lighter weapon outfits. The only modifications to these creatures would be the heavy shielding they are given, and accurate DEMR's (Direct Energy Marksman Rifles). These would be the fastest and lightest armed units of the infantry divisions. These units are usually the "First Responders" to combat and offensive scenarios. *'Hell Hounds': The saying "Dogs of war" has never rang so true. These hostile beasts are of the corporate breed, being altered by Corporate genetic medaling, this dog species serves as advanced scout / recon units. They can scatter just as well as husks, and move even faster. **'HH Marauder': These dogs were a repurposed variant of the Hell Hound, armored with thicker assault armor, and loaded with several server hub networking nodes, this dog was to serve as a platform for many robotics divisions to network to and collaborate. This dog can also server as aggressive support units in battle. Armored with a pneumatic jaw, razor sharp claw / Talons, and a large jump jet ram ability. **'HH Kams': These dogs are lightly armored, and very fast. Loaded with a very small anti-matter payload of .00001 of an ounce anti-matter high explosive. The total devastation is worth just over 12 tons of TNT explosive. This suicide dog is heavily shielded, and used only on a last resort scenario. **'HH Iron': The Iron Hell Hound is the toughest variant in production, with a total devastation rate that of the iron beast. Weighing almost as much as a tank, these creatures were subject to military genetic modification and experimentation. Standing at 6 feet by 4 feet, these animals are only an experimental weapon yet to prove its worth. *'Spartan': Skilled elites within the army and are considered the best of the best, training for over 5 months at a time just for basic training. Then up to 5 years for complete mastery of multiple hand to hand combat skills. These men and woman are given completely modular and given a diverse set of mods for their armors, and weapons. Along with their armor the Spartans have heavily genetically modified genes that allow them to have versatile and strong bodies to inhabit those armors. Spartan, unlike regular troopers and husks, classes deviate from the standard "Train them to use a gun as fast as possible" and after basic training pair up in to Spartan teams and continue training based on the individual needs and wants of a Spartan's desired way to kill and further broken up amongst men and woman in their own similar ranks. Allowing a diverse team of super solders to develop in the ranks, these men and woman are able to hijack ships, and drop from a Medium-High orbit. *'Iron Beast': Armored with thick mixed matter composite armor it is the best support class mech walker in storage. Over 18 ft. tall or over 6m tall these mechs are loaded with a grenade launcher, 4 50mm cannons, repairing torch and over hauled shield generator. And now often times being given a modular weapon platform to work off of, with the support variant not being the only version to work off of. During the battle of Bl'iz lar the Iron Beast program needed heavy assault walkers when Odin’s were being taken down left and right. Spawning the Heavy Iron Beast, the Assault Iron Beast, Medical Iron Beast, and Light Iron Beast *'Odin': Massive in size and scope the Odin is a massive battle mech loaded with an over clocked red shift mixed matter laser, one nuclear launch system, one swarm missile launcher with 1,000 missiles, and one mixed matter composite sword. Over 45 ft. tall or 15 m tall these bots can drop from low orbit. These bots are designed to sedge cities by them selves and are a force to reckon with on the ground. ''Military Transports *'Light Transport''' The NCDA-105 or "Fast-Legs" motor transport, the fastest ground transport on wheels. Serving as a transportation vehicle the Fast-Legs sees normally movement of troops on the battle fields, movement of supplies, or movement of Injured or dead infantry. Lightly armored with durable and maneuverable chassis, the Fast-Legs motor transport has a top speed of 130 Mph or 209 Km/h, and can carry up to 6 people at a time. Serving as a fast vehicle its modular design also allows it to have a mounted turret on the sides of the vehicle, a dual 50mm cannon, 108mm gauss cannon, or grey shift mixed matter emitters. *'Armored Transport' The NCDA-130 “Tan Hide” is a standard APC with several augmentations to its serving ability. The Tan Hide is a large medium-fast vehicle with the ability to 15 troopers at a top speed of 70 Mph or 112 Km/h. Outfitted with one fish-eye blue shift mixed matter speed loader it has the ability to hold suppressive fire to allow troop transport success and cover. The Tan Hide is moderately armored, with a bulk of its armor covering the men in the belly of the beast, and the rest around the driver and gunner. The chassis of the Tan Hide is strong and flexible keeping up to its armored hull, the need for a strong chassis is due to the weight of the vehicle itself because of its top speed the mass of the vehicle could damage its own chassis. *'Heavy Transport' The NCDA-500 or “Beluga” is a large treaded land vehicle, using 6 9ft, or 3m, treads on one side. The Beluga is a massive vehicle, showing from its elongated heavily armored hull and sides, show a height of 20 ft., and a length of 40 ft. With such heavy dimensions the Beluga is able to accommodate a teleport frame inside its hull, allowing remote deployment of troops from NS directly. Boasting many smaller guns mounted on its armored sides the Beluga has one main gun, a direct red shift mixed matter cannon. Precise and powerful the Beluga can take down its own size in prey if need be. With a top speed of 40 mph, or 64 km/h, the Beluga is the slowest land vehicle in the transport variants. ''In Space Deployed Military Weapons / Ships *'Loris''' A Loris is a unique unit designed to move, command, and manage a cloud weapon called the melding. A Loris has no offensive or defensive weapons, but is heavily armored and very quick. while having no weapons aboard itself the Loris ship can use the Melding cloud to form structures like hands, tendrils, or an actual humanoid body to deal physical damage upon an enemy. Melding size varies per amount deployed. *'Melding' Not as much as a unit but more of a weapon itself. As said by anti weapon pacifists back during the creation wars of 2731, in an attempt to discontinue the use of the material. "Melding Indoctrinates Bio-Organic beings, and turns them to mindless animals that attack anything maaaaaannnnn." While it no longer holds this ability, due to the repeal of it back in 2735, the effects like alteration and manipulation into hostile entities is no longer within melding parameters. It's now is more of a pacifying agent, and strict limitations on this are in full effect to prevent anything akin to happen. In humans only, this agent releases nontoxic materials into the blood stream to slow down heart rate, and eventually incapacitate a target through inhalation. This gas, having a sweet metallic lilac odor, is the product of small nano-robotics with a limited replication ability. This technology, holding immense constructive abilities like the manipulation of metals and silicates, works best with non tamped transition metals, and non-organic computation technology. Melding is strictly coded by many failsafe AI backups. Said backups refresh every .15 nanoseconds, and self destruct any units that fall off of the networked AI range. This prevents any change to it's source code from external hacking attempts. This material holds several other features, like the innate, and limited, ability to change phase from a solid, to a liquid, to a gas, and to plasma on command from a Loris, in the space of a hour's time depending on the size of the melding cloud, and the materials in it. With these strange abilities, it's hard to track the down sides, as it's strength Is very weak, comparing to silica bases church glass in it's solid state. Next, would be that the melding has a unique ability to mask unit movement, even when just entering or exiting Hyper FTL fractures, and also is very conductive allowing massive amounts of electricity to flow between ships, and or areas this can be used to move energy to, or energy from an area. Lastly, Melding is strictly regulated on it's ability to replicate, as in certain limits it can multiply in. And if a limit is met and surpassed, unit death and deactivation by self destruction is eminent. ''Civilian Capitol / Civilian Constructs * '''Faal Dol Peyt (The Iron Rose)' This Dyson Sphere was found drifting in space with all defenses up, and all shielding powered in empty space. Around the edge of the shielding, lined 150 orbital cities. The only defensives that were still in working operation were the heavy shielding, and the defensive AI systems. The station had a large tribal presence on it, the original species presumably, and had been in a large infighting rebellion that shattered into other rebellions. Eventually, if local history and data reports all across the world are to believed, the station went through a nuclear exchange. Two factions had detonated nuclear warheads all over the surface and managed to reset all technological progression on the world for over 167,009 years. Until we arrived only 4 major tribal factions remained. Only one of the four fractions were friendly to us, and so they were aided in taking over the world. Shortly after that, we toppled their government and picked up the reigns. Now we own the world, the people on it, and all the cities in orbit. With a newly acquired slave race, we are using them, the original engineers of the station, to fix it until it is fully repaired. Some of the most notable and best materials, and or constructs located on the world are: One mass Sun Core reactor at the center of the world, 150 orbital city platforms, Mass gravity generators, and one massive mining laser lined up on the northern magnetic poll of the structure. Now, after years of development, has the slave race paid it's initiation debt to the Corporate command. No longer in acquisition of a slave race, as they have been culturally uplifted and implemented into society with citizenship after the preservation of their name, historical data, and genetic information in Corporate records. Faal Dol Pyet has been rebuilt to full power, all facilities before have been torn down, upgraded with corporate technology, and rebuilt to resemble now only New Hope, but accurate construction specs of the original station. This vessel is now at a new stage of oversight and technology, with the corporate government ruling it we can now achieve a valid base of operations. * Planetary Teleportation Rings'''Fairly self-explanatory to what their purpose is. They are tremendously helpful objects as they can teleport an object the size of earth to another teleportation ring. And has thus far been helpful with the transport of Sanus Initium across the know galaxy. * '''Star Rings Rarely used are the "big brothers" of planetary rings. Used only when a star has a dyson sphere, the ring can move an entire star to a new location provided there are two rings in place. In order to get a star to go through the dyson sphere must be able to dampen the star's gravitational well and there be no natural satellites. ''Fleets / Ship Count The FCU has access to 310 Thousand ships, and can expand to 54 star systems. Currently, they only employ 200 thousand ships to maintain border patrols and other affairs, but in times of war will push ship limits to their maximum. *'The Dead Fleet''' Personal Guerilla fleet for Sovereign Him-self (10,000) *'Dawn's Fix' The operational repair / medical / supply ships of the dominion (25,000) *'FDP Defense' General defense fleets for Faal Dol Pyet. (10,000) *'New Sword's Offense' The offensive ships for New Sword, this is the most advanced fighting force in the FCU's military, and usually will spearhead critical missions. (20,000) *'Invasion Command' The operating command fleet for invasions / coordinated attacks / heavy ship warfare. (10,000) *'Dusk's Fall' One of two bulks of the Corporate's fleets Usually used on peace keeping or general military maneuvers (50,000) *'Martyred Raven' The other bulk of the Corporate's reserve fleet (75,000.) 'Settlements' [http://scifiminibuilders.wikia.com/wiki/Krent_Klo Frin Klo] [http://scifiminibuilders.wikia.com/wiki/Fo_Fiit Fo Tuz] [http://scifiminibuilders.wikia.com/wiki/Faal_Graag_Lein Faal Graag Lein]